


The Prince

by RovakPotter82



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Meeting the Parents, Royalty, secret relatioship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovakPotter82/pseuds/RovakPotter82
Summary: The Crowned Prince of Westeros, Jon Targaryen, meets a flower shop owner who lets him hide out from paparazzi in her flat.  Six months later, she is taking the royal family to her family's home, Winterfell for Christmas to meet one another.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have not forgotten the Sansa and Jon shippers. Comments appreciated.

Sansa Stark was just your average young woman who owned her own flower shop called Winter Rose Boutique. She lived in the rather small flat above it, in the capitol King's Landing. She had to get away from everything that reminded her of her ex boyfriend's family and she ended up moving to the big city. Her flat had a small terrace that she had a breathtaking view of the castle of the royal family, the Targaryens. She knew very little about the family. Only that a member of their royal guard nearly took out the whole family in his bid to over throw them. Her family was up north when it happened and she wasn't even born yet. The royal family now consisted of the king, Rhaegar, his sister, the Royal Princess, Daenerys “Dany”, and the king's son and heir, the Crowned Prince, Jaehaerys “Jon”. 

Prince Jon, as the public liked to call him, was actually Rhaegar's third child. His first two children and first wife were killed in the failed take over by Ser Gregor. A very public execution of the Princess Elia and her very young children had other countries siding with Rhaegar, to help him defeat Gregor. The then now King, found a second wife in a simpleton woman, Lyanna Snow. She was the daughter of the family who sheltered the King's sister who was just an infant during the coup. He repaid them by marrying her and she soon became pregnant. 

Unfortunately the paparazzi wanted to know everything they could about the commoner queen and followed her everywhere they could. Even when she was very pregnant with Jon, her bodyguards couldn't keep them at bay. During a routine car trip from visiting her family, paparazzi chased her car into the city. The result was a horrific car crash that killed the two bodyguards and driver in the car. The Queen was rushed to the hospital with critical injuries. She ended up dying after giving birth to Jon nearly four weeks early.

The king was never the same after Lyanna died. He immediately whisked what was left of his family up to the family home Summerhall and ruled the kingdom from there. He wore mostly black all the time, in mourning. He was just thankful that his son survived. The paparazzi responsible for the car crash felt the wrath of Rhaegar Targaryen. They are in jail for the murder of everyone who died in the car crash, including the Queen. 

Jon and Dany spent most of their childhood with tutors and each other. Jon even secretly attended Harvard University in Massachusetts in the US under the name Jonathan Snow. After graduating, Jon Snow was revealed to be Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen. Now the public and the paparazzi knew him by name and face. He spent most his time doing charity work his mother was involved with and dodging cameras.

Which was what he was doing on a late rainy night on Friday. He cursed his craving for the stuffed ravioli of Melisandre's, but the restaurant was a favorite of his mother's and Melisandre herself always sheltered him in the restaurant from the paparazzi. They always seemed to know where he is though because of some royal watcher Twitter account set up by his spiteful ex girlfriend Ygritte. Like tonight. Melisandre packed up his meal to go and sneaked him out the back, but a watcher of the Twitter account saw her doing it, and just as Jon rounded a corner to head back to the palace, he saw paparazzi coming down the street, blocking his path. He turned around and began to just walk away from them.

Fifteen minutes of dodging and weaving, he couldn't seem to shake them. He got out his phone and called Arthur, his bodyguard back at the palace. “What street are you on, Jon? I'll come and get you.”

“I can't stay in one spot, Arthur. The paparazzi are literally right behind me,” he said. “I'm on Carien Ave, trying to make it to the tube station. If any luck I'll make the last train through,” he said.

“This is what you get for giving me the night off,” Arthur said. “You said Carien Ave?”

“Yeah.”

“Go about two blocks and turn left on Lester St. The tube station is on that street that runs straight to the stop outside of the palace.”

“Right,” Jon said quickening his pace. He round the corner and gasped out. “Bloody hell,” he said, ducking into a doorway. 

“What?”

“Paps are swarming the tube entrance. I can't get there,” he said. “I can't stay here. They'll spot me,” he said. 

“Can you give me any land marks or stores?” he asked. Just then the skies opened up, causing Jon to groan. 

“Are you serious?” he asked as the rain poured down on him. “I can't see shop signs, Art. They're all closed.” Just then his phone went dead and he cursed again. His curse was loud enough to draw the paps toward him and he pulled up his hood and ran away from them.

“I bet that's him!” he heard one of them shout and they ran after him. 

Arthur Dayne swore under his breath. If the king found out he wasn't with his son while he was out in public, he'd be out of a job. He had to find him himself. 

Jon was at his wit's end. His phone was dead and he couldn't call for help. Most of the buildings in the area of city he was in were businesses and they were closed. He was running out of breath. He managed to evade the paps for a half hour, but now he was soaking wet and tired. He stopped in front of a flower shop called Winter Rose Boutique. No one was in it, as it was after ten. He stepped back to look up and saw the lights were still on in the apartment above the shop. He looked down the street and saw paps coming around the corner and he ducked into the small porch and hugged the wall. With any luck, his dark clothing will help him blend in and they'll walk right by.

The paparazzi walked right by him, one of them complaining about the rain. Jon let out a sigh of relief and leaned back against the wall, not knowing he was hitting the call button for the apartment upstairs. 

 

Sansa let out a sigh as she was preparing to turn in for the night. She let out a curse when her call buzzer went off. Someone was at her door, ringing the buzzer constantly. “Hold your bloody horses,” she muttered as she went over to answer. “Oi!” she chirped. 

Jon jumped from the wall at her cry out to him and he let out a sigh when he realized he had been leaning on her call button. “Hello?” 

“Yes, um, sorry. I’m using your little porch, doorway area to hide out from some photographers. Sorry. I must have been leaning on your buzzer. Sorry,” he said.

“Oh, no, it's okay. You just caught me off guard with the buzzer.” Jon then got an idea. He just hoped he could convince her. 

“Actually, I’m in a bind. These photographers have been following me around for nearly an hour,” he said which was a half truth. “My phone died on me and I can't call for a ride. I promise I’m not a serial killer or anything like that. Could I possibly come in and use your phone?” he asked. He could tell she was thinking about it. The rain had stopped, but he saw the paps coming down the street on the other side. “I don't mean to rush you, but the photographers chasing me are coming down the street and they're going to spot me.” The buzzer sounded on the door and he pushed it open, ducking inside as the paps crossed the street. He let out a sigh of relief before realizing that the girl who could be a member of the Watch. He silently cursed himself, banging on the door.

“Hello?” He looked up the stairs and stared up at a vision of red hair. He was a sucker for red heads. “Oh, my God, you're...” she started. He chuckled as he climbed up the stairs and pulled back his hood.

“Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen, at your service, Miss...”

“Uh, Sansa Stark, Your Highness,” she said. She went to curtsy, but he stopped her.

“Thanks, but call me Jon and you don't have to curtsy.” She chuckled, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“Um, you mention that your phone died. You can charge it on the station over there. Just take my phone off. It should be fully charged in fifteen minutes.”

“Nice,” Jon said. He put his phone on the charger and walked back over to her kitchen counter and placed his wet back of food on it. “Would you believe I risked it all for Melisandre's stuffed ravioli?” he asked and she chuckled.

“Yeah, her stuffed ravioli is really good,” she said. “If you want, you can get dry while I heat it up for you,” she said. “I may also have some clothes from when my brother visited last.”

“Uh, thank you.”

“Bathroom is through there. I'll see if I can find those clothes and leave them on the bed.” Jon closed the bathroom door behind himself and let out a sigh. She was really gorgeous, his rescuer. 

Sansa found the clothes Robb left when he visited her last time and put them on her bed. It was taking all of her will power not to freak out. Since moving to King's Landing two years ago and being in the same city as the royal family, she knew who Jon was and he was even more gorgeous in person. Sansa headed back to the kitchen to heat up his food. “Um, your last name,” Jon said coming in. “Is that the same Starks as the, uh, vineyards up north?”

“Yes, it is,” she said as she put the food into the microwave over. “You know, I have a white wine from my family’s vineyard that will go great with this,” she said.

“Only if you join me,” he said. “Payment for letting me hide your flat.” 

Five minutes later, Sansa was eating stuffed ravioli from her favorite restaurant with the Crowned Prince of Dragonstone, future king of Westeros and sharing her wine with him. “So, the paps seem to know where you are all the time now,” she said.

“It's that stupid Night Watcher thing Ygritte set up on Twitter. Every time someone sees me, they hash tag Prince Jon and add my location. Five minutes later, the paps are there swarming,” he said. 

“Sounds like she didn't take your break up too good,” she said and he scoffed. 

“No, she hasn't. She didn't set that up until after we broke up. Father's lawyers are working at getting it shut down and suing her for every penny she's worth.”

“How's that going?” 

“I don't know. Father won't tell me,” he said. There was a ding and Jon let out a whoop as he headed over to his phone and saw it was charged up. He took it off the charger and called Arthur. “Come on, Art, pick up,” he said. His bodyguard picked up after three rings. “Three rings, Art, you're slipping,” he said and Sansa chuckled.

“Where are you?” Jon gave him the address and he let out a curse. “Jeez, how the hell did you wind up there? Jon, you realize how close you are to the palace. You could have made a run for it,” he said.

“I could have?” he asked looking over at Sansa.

“Yeah, you could have,” she said gesturing out her terrace doors. Jon looked out to see the view Sansa had of the palace. He was closer than he thought.

“Oh,” he said and he heard Art chuckle. “Never the less, come get me. I don't want to go back out there with the paparazzi circling,” he said and Sansa covered her mouth with her hand.

“All right, big baby. I'll be there in ten minutes. I'll text you when I’m there,” he said.

“Okay,” Jon said before hanging up and he turned to Sansa. “Thank you for letting me in,” he said.

“It's no problem,” she said. “If you want to stop in another time, I wouldn't mind,” she said and he smiled. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. It took every ounce of her not to squeal out because she had just kissed the prince, future king, on the cheek. “And if you want a break from the world or just someone to talk to, call me,” she said as she wrote her number down. “Any time,” she added.

“I will.” 

 

Sansa watched Jon get into a car and it pulled away. She let out a sigh, not knowing her life would change.

 

For six months, Jon and Sansa secretly dated. No one knew about them, not even the Night Watchers, who were officially shut down, thanks to law suits. Ygritte was ordered to shut the site down and the Royal family had a restraining order on her. If she violated, she went to jail. Jon called Sansa practically every night to talk. He even gave her business for her shop. He let her name slip to his aunt who did the planning event things and ordering flowers for the many rooms of the palace. Sansa had orders from the palace to fill every week. Some times every day. Business was so good, that she was able to hire help. Three new florists started in a period of those six months, along with a delivery driver, Podrick. Sansa found herself having more time off. Especially when her three girls, Margaery, Shae and Brienne found out she had a boyfriend and insisted she take off early. 

Most of the time with Jon was in her flat. One night he even spent over. It was morning before the shop opened and Jon woke up finding Sansa's flat empty. “Sansa?” He let out a sigh as he picked up his phone and dialed hers. 

 

Sansa was down in the shop with her girls. Margaery let out a smile when she saw her caller id with a simple JT. “Lover boy is calling,” she said causing Shae and Brienne to coo at her. She just rolled her eyes and picked up the line. 

“Are you up?” she asked.

“Did you let me sleep in?”

“Yeah, you said your father gave you the day off today,” she said and Margaery gasped out.

“Is lover boy upstairs in your flat?” she asked and Sansa waved her off.

“Take that as a yes,” Brienne said.

“Have you had breakfast yet?” he asked.

“We ordered breakfast. It should be coming soon.”

“Great, I'll get dressed and come down,” he said.

“No, uh, the girls are here,” she said.

“Oh, come on, Sansa. Let us meet him,” Shae begged. Together with Brienne and Margaery, they stuck out their lower lips and pouted. 

“Yeah, Sansa, let 'em meet me,” Jon said on the phone. “Do you trust them?” he asked.

“I do. I mean it guys, you can't tell anyone I’m dating him,” she said. “It's the biggest secret in the country of Westeros,” she said. All three made a signal that they will seal their lips. “Okay, I think we're good. They have promised not to tell.”

“How do you know?” 

“They made the signal of locking their lips.” Shae chuckled, bouncing up and down with giddiness. “Put your hair up, too. I like it like that,” she said. Sansa hung up her phone and turned toward the door that led up to her flat. She opened the door and saw Jon at the top of the stairs. “Oh, my God, put some clothes on,” she said and the girls chuckled. Jon only smiled at her before heading back to put his clothes back on.

 

Sansa cleared her throat and opened the door more, getting the attention of her girls. “Ladies, I'd like you to meet, Jon,” she said pulling Jon into the work area. Shae reacted first, gasping out before she sounded like she couldn't breath. 

“Shae, deep breath,” Brienne said. 

“That's...” Shae gasped out, pointing to Jon. “He's...”

“Yes, we know who it is, Shae, but you need to breath,” Margaery said. Shae finally got control of herself and let out a shriek, causing everyone to cover their ears.

“Can I hug him?” she asked Sansa and the red head laughed out as she nodded. Shae came running around the counter and literally threw herself into Jon. The prince let a grunt when the tiny woman enveloped him into her arms. “Can we keep him?” she asked and everyone laughed. Brienne and Margaery came over and said their hellos. 

“Oh, Sansa, this guy is the future king of Westeros,” Margaery said gesturing to her friend's boyfriend.

“I know,” Sansa said with a smile.

“How do people not know about you two?” Brienne asked.

“We avoid being out in public,” Sansa said. “We are only together in my flat and we Facetime,” she said.

“A lot,” he added. “You’re about to open. I’ll call Art to pick me up.”

“Okay,” Sansa said before Jon leaned down and kissed her softly. Margaery and Shae sighed out in delight before Jon went upstairs. 

“You realize that when, if you two get married, you'll be queen,” Brienne said.

“I realize that. It's why Jon and I are at the moment, a secret from everyone,” she said. “Well, except you guys know now.”

“And we won't tell anyone,” Shae said.

“We promise,” Brienne said. 

“You know someone who wouldn't like this,” Margaery said. “Joffrey,” she singed.

“Oh, I don’t want to talk about him,” Sansa said.

“Do you still talk to him?” Shae asked.

“I talk with his sister sometimes,” she said. 

“I talk with her all the time,” Margaery said. “She told me something the other day.”

“What?”

“Joffrey wants you back.”

“He can’t have me back,” Sansa said.

“Has anyone in the family met Jon yet?” Brienne asked.

“Not yet,” she said. “I was thinking of taking him with me to meet the family during Christmas.”

“Oh, uh, that might not be a good idea,” Margaery said.

“Why?”

“Myrcella told me she over heard her mother talking about trying to get them an invite to your family’s home during Christmas.”

“Really?” Shae asked. “That woman….” she started. Shae recently revealed to the girls that she was dating Cersei Baratheon’s brother, Tyrion, her English professor at King’s Landing University.

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe I should see if the whole royal family wants to come to Winterfell for Christmas,” Sansa said.

 

Two days before Christmas, Sansa arrived at Winterfell, with the royal family in tow. “Oh, Sansa, it’s a beautiful home your family has,” King Rhaegar said.

“Thank you, Your Grace,” she said.

“Ah, what did I say?” he asked.

“Father,” Jon said getting out of the car with Sansa.

“No ‘Your Grace’. I understand,” she said with a smile. The door opened to the house and Sansa’s father came out of the house.

“Sansa?” Ned asked.

“Daddy!” she shouted before running at him and leaping into his arms. The patriarch let out a grunt as his daughter threw herself at him.

“Isn’t that…?” he started to ask. 

“Uh, Dad, this is Jon, my boyfriend, and his family.”

“Sansa, this is...” Ned started to say.

“I know. Jon and I have been secretly dating,” she said. “Uh, King Rheagar, this is my father, Eddard Stark,” Sansa said as Daenerys, Rhaegar’s sister and Jon’s aunt got out of the car.

“A pleasure to meet you, Your...” Ned started to say, but the king stopped him.

“Rhaegar is just fine, Eddard,” Rhaegar said, stopping Sansa’s father from bowing.

“Then it’s Ned,” he said before accepting the hand that the king gave him to shake. “My daughter and your son.”

“I only met Sansa a few weeks ago,” Rhaegar said. “You and your wife did a wonderful job raising her,” he said. Servants came out of the house to attend to the luggage of the royal family. “Uh, my sister, Daenerys,” he said.

“You have a wonderful home, Mr. Stark,” Dany said. 

“Thank you,” he said. “Follow me,” he said leading the royal family into the house. The Starks could not believe it. Their daughter was dating Jon Targaryen, future King of Westeros.

Dinner was a pleasant event. The royal family made no fuss over the lack of protocol. “Things are only formal for formal events. This is a private dinner in the family home of my son’s girlfriend’s family,” Rhaegar said. “Plus, the paparazzi think we are in our winter home, Summerhall,” he said and Jon chuckled.

“Do you hunt, Rhaegar?” Ned asked.

“I do,” he said. “When the occasion allows it,” he added.

“We’ll be going pheasant hunting tomorrow, if you and Jon will join us,” he said.

“Don’t forget the Baratheons will be joining us tomorrow as well,” Catelyn said causing Ned to groan.

“Problem?” Dany asked.

“My ex boyfriend and his family,” Sansa said.

“The little upstart wants Sansa back. He’s going to be sadly disappointed when they get here,” Catelyn said before she stood up to start clearing the table. “We better brace ourselves for when they get here. Pardon my words, but the shite will really hit the fan when they get here.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of The Prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my patient readers with this story.

“I love your Mum,” Jon said as he and Sansa took a late evening stroll around the vineyard. Sansa chuckled as she looked behind her to see Jon’s bodyguard, Arthur, not too far behind them. He gave her a little wave causing her to smile and turn back to Jon. “I think my dad was a little taken aback by her swearing, though,” he said.

“Well, when it comes to the Lannisters and Baratheons, it always brings out the worst in her,” she said. “She hates Cersei Lannister. She only tolerates Robert because he’s one of my father’s closest friends,” she added. 

“And you dated their son?”

“For a while,” she said. “Mum’s never forgiven him for what he put me through,” she said.

“What did he do?” Jon asked. Sansa took him over to the gazebo by the lake on their property and sat him down. She proceeded to tell him of the mental and physical abuse Joffrey Baratheon and his mother inflicted on her in the two years she and Joffrey dated. They were even engaged for a period. “You said yes?” Jon asked.

“Only because he berated me into it,” Sansa said. “I said no the first time, but he literally stalked me until I said yes. Only when he put me in the hospital is when I broke off the engagement. His mother was furious with me and tried to manipulate me. It was only then that Robert and Cersei’s father, Tywin, put a stop to it.”

“What made them intervene?”

“Pictures of my face and body were taken,” she said, “and my father threatened legal action, having Joffrey arrested. I was finally smart enough to stay away from Joffrey.”

“But he never went to jail?” Jon asked and Sansa shook her head.

“They’re lawyers are too good,” she said. “Even after we broke up, Joffrey insisted on being a part of my life and he ruined any chance of me having a real relationship. I had a boyfriend, after him, Harry. He was kind and sweet, but Joffrey was still stalking me at that point and made things hard for us. We had to break up,” she said. 

“So, how’d you get away from him completely?” Jon asked.

“I went to King’s Landing University for my horticulture degree and stayed in the city. I got an order of protection just in case, but by then, Joffrey lost interest in me.”

“Pity the woman who deals with him,” Jon said. Sansa looked across the lake to see her brother walking with Daenerys and she chuckled. “What?”

“Looks like we’re not the only ones taking a late evening stroll,” she said. “My brother and your aunt are on the other side of the lake,” she said. Jon looked to see his aunt with Robb Stark. From the looks of things, he gave her his jacket and they were currently walking along the dormant vineyards on the other side of the lake, making their way to what looked like greenhouses. 

“What are those over there?” he asked.

“Those are glass gardens. We have those set up for growing vines in the winter time to keep up with production in our wine. Looks like Robb’s giving her the full tour. Father’s been grooming Robb to take over one day.” Robb opened the door to one of the glass gardens and allowed Dany entry into it first before following her.

“Which one is that?”

“Our glass garden for flower production. The pale blue roses that are my specialty in my shop?”

“Yeah,” Jon said.

“They come from that glass garden,” she said.

“Can we go there next?” he asked standing up and grabbing her hand.

 

Dany shed the jacket Robb had given her and she walked around the garden. “Wow, it’s so beautiful,” she said.

“These are Winter Blue roses. They’re a specialty in my sister’s shop. They only grow up here. My aunt Lyanna grew them and when she died, my sisters and mum took over growing them. This bush, right here on the end, was my aunt’s since she was a little girl. Last year, there was a winter storm that nearly destroyed this glass garden and we thought for sure that nothing would grow back. This bush was the lone survivor of the storm and we used it to cultivate and save the whole garden for Sansa’s shop.”

“This is beautiful, Robb,” she said. There were other flowers that grew in cold conditions. Snowdrops became her new favorite and Robb cut one off for her. 

“So, no boyfriend or husband?” he asked and she smiled.

“No,” she said. “I had someone before. My bodyguard, Drogo. We fell in love.”

“What happened?”

“Do you remember the assassination attempt by the Gregor sympathizers a few years back?” she asked.

“I do remember that,” Robb said. “Nobody forgot where they were when you guys were attacked,” he said.

“Oh, where were you?” she asked and Robb grew silent. “Where were you, Robb?” she asked.

“I was in Volantis with my then girlfriend, Talisa,” he confessed. “We were, uh...”

“Say no more,” she said with a smile before getting serious. “Drogo saved me, but in the process, he was killed,” she said.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Daenerys,” Robb said.

“My friends call me Dany,” she said.

“Dany,” Robb said. She liked how his Northern accent made it roll off his tongue. She watched him looking her over. 

“What?”

“I’m sorry. I’m just trying to get a handle on your eye color,” he said. “It looks almost like it’s violet,” he said.

“Blue violet,” she stated. “It’s a very rare eye color,” she said. “Can I let you in on a little family secret?” she asked.

“By all means,” he said.

“I’m big on genealogy and since the near destruction of our family during the Rebellion, I’ve wanted to trace it back as far as I could and make a back up copy. Digitize if you will,” she said.

“I can trace my family all the way back to Torrhen Stark, the first King of the North,” he said proudly.

“I can trace mine back at least over a thousand years ago, back in Old Valayria,” she said.

“Wow,” Robb said. “That’s pretty far back.”

“Back then, in order to keep the bloodline pure, brothers married sisters,” she said.

“What?” Robb chuckled.

“For the first few hundred years, before they even came to Westeros, brother was married to sister. It phased out nearly five hundred years ago, but some family members still married cousin to cousin to keep the bloodline pure.”

“Wow,” he said.

“My mother and father were second cousins,” she said. “Both had silver blonde hair and blue violet eyes,” she said.

“I saw a picture of your mum in my history book. She was very beautiful,” he said. “You take after her,” he added and she smiled. The door to the glass garden opened and they looked to see Jon and Sansa enter. “Hey, sis,” he said.

“Hey. Mind if we join you?” Sansa asked as Jon closed the door behind him. “Jon wanted to see where my specialty roses came from,” she said. “Hi, Dany.”

“Hi,” Dany said. She loved Sansa. She was far better than Ygritte ever was. “I was telling Robb about the family secret,” Dany said and Jon chuckled.

“What family secret?” Sansa asked.

“Back when the family first started, brother and sister were married to each other to keep the family bloodline pure,” Jon said.

“Really?” Sansa asked.

“Phased out long ago, but my grandparents were second cousins. They still married in family sometimes,” he said. Sansa chuckled as she did some gardening.

“The flowers are beautiful,” Dany said. Sansa noticed she had a Snowdrop in her hand and she glared at Robb for stealing it from her crop. He sheepishly grinned as his phone went off. 

“Oh, it’s Mum. She’s wondering where we are,” he said gesturing to the four of them. He text her back before grabbing his coat. “We should probably head back. It is getting late,” he said. Dany took the offered coat and the four of them headed back to the main house.

“So, where is Mum putting the Baratheons?” Sansa asked.

“In the loft apartment above the second garage,” Robb said and Sansa chuckled. “It’s super tiny,” he added.

“Serves them right,” Sansa said. “Although, I hate it put upon Myrcella and Tommen,” she added.

“Them I can handle,” Robb said. “But if Joffrey tries anything, I’m punching him in the face,” he said and they all laughed.

 

The next morning, Ned and Catelyn greeted the Baratheons as they arrived in their car. Jon sneaked a peek out of the dining room window. “That’s him,” Robb said pointing out his sister’s cunt of an ex boyfriend. 

“Is that scowl permanent?” Jon asked and Robb chuckled.

“Unfortunately,” he said. “He inherited it from his mother,” he said as Cersei Lannister came into view. 

“Wow, she is...”

“Yeah, everybody says that about her,” Robb said before the two of them went back into morning room to eat breakfast.

 

“Robert, it’s good to see you,” Ned said as the two friends chuckled.

“Where’s Sansa?” Joffrey asked, getting a swift hit from his father.

“Robert!” Cersei shouted.

“Shut it, the both of you. You are not here to abuse Sansa,” he said. “You both will be on your best behavior,” he said. Cersei noticed the valet staff taking their cars, with their luggage, over to the second garage.

“Um, why aren’t servants taking our luggage inside the house?” Cersei asked Catelyn.

“We’re full up, Cersei,” Catelyn said.

“You have five rooms upstairs,” she said.

“Yes, and they’re occupied,” the Stark matriarch said. “Sansa’s boyfriend and his family are here for the holiday.”

“Meeting the new boyfriend’s family?” Robert asked. “That’s wonderful. Can’t wait to meet them.”

“Hold onto that thought,” Ned said. “We’re going pheasant hunting later in the morning once everyone’s finished their breakfast.”

“I love a good hunt, Ned.”

“I know you do, Robert,” he said.

 

If you had told Robert Baratheon that he would be meeting the entirety of the royal family that morning, he would have laughed in your face. Catelyn would never forget the look on Cersei Lannister-Baratheon’s face seeing the King of Westeros, his sister, Princess Daenerys and his son and heir, Prince Jaehaerys. “Holy fuck, Mum,” Joffrey said. That earned him another smack on his head. Jon’s father, ever the diplomat, rose from his chair to greet the Baratheon family.

“Rhaegar Targaryen,” he said holding out his hand.

“Robert Baratheon, Your Grace,” Robert said.

“Actually, for the holiday, you can call me Rhaegar,” he said, “and no bowing or curtsying is required,” he said. Robert let out a chuckle as he shook the king’s hand.

“Your son and Ned’s daughter?” he asked.

“I only met Sansa myself a few weeks ago,” Rhaegar said. “The two love birds have been dating right under everyone’s noses for six months,” he said.

The breakfast meal soon passed and everyone changed to head out to pheasant hunt. Imagine Jon’s surprise when Sansa suited up. “What? You think because I’m a girl, I can’t shoot?” she asked grabbing her gun from Robb.

“Who do you think taught her to shoot?” Robb asked as he and Ned raised their hands. Dany also dressed up for the hunt, but merely for the purpose to watch Robb. He and Dany were walking together, with Robb’s hunting dog, Grey Wind, in between them. 

“Looks like you’re going to have two children marry into the royal family, Ned,” Robert said and Ned chuckled.

“Looks like it,” he said.

 

The pheasant hunt was a success. At least for Robb, Sansa, Jon, Ned, Robert and Rhaegar. Joffrey took a shot, but missed. The pheasant he missed was brought down by Sansa. Jon had hid his smirk behind his hand as Joffrey scowled at her as her hunting dog, Lady, went to retrieve the bird. “Good shot, Sansa,” Dany said.

“Thanks,” she said as she secured her gun. Lady came back with the game bird in her mouth. “Such a good girl,” Sansa said as she took the bird to put it in a satchel.

Joffrey scowled the whole walk back to the house. He intended on coming to the Winterfell home of the Starks to win Sansa back. His several past relationships couldn’t handle his mother. Then again, neither could Sansa, but he could always beat her into submission to make her obey. Now it would seem that the little trollop, in his mind, was vying for a place in the royal family. He had thought he could try it himself, but the king’s sister was already taken with Sansa’s brother, Robb. “Give it a rest, son,” Robert said. “She’s moved on.”

“She shouldn’t be allowed to,” Joffrey said. “Mother thinks so too.”

“I don’t care what your mother thinks,” Robert said. “If either you or her do something to break up this relationship between Sansa and the prince, I will cut you both off.”

“Off what?” Joffrey asked.

“I will take away your inheritance,” Robert said.

“You can’t do that,” Joffrey said.

“I can and I will.” Joffrey scowled after his father as he walked to catch up with Ned and the king.

 

Later that night……

Jon was creeping down the hall to the room where Sansa and Dany were sleeping. He froze when the door opened and Dany came out. She turned around and froze seeing him standing there in the hall. “What are you doing here?” they both asked at the same time. They both stood there looking at each other. “I asked you first,” they said again at the same time.

“I was going to see Sansa,” he said.

“I was going to see Robb,” she said. 

“You’ve only known him for a few days, Dany,” he said and she smiled.

“He makes me feel like I did when I was with Drogo,” she said and Jon chuckled before they walked passed each other. “Keep it down,” she added.

“I was going to say the same thing about you two,” he said. “He’s awake by the way,” he added before going into Sansa’s room. Dany smiled as she walked down the hall to Robb’s room and quietly entered.

 

Several months later, Sansa and Jon announced their engagement and a winter themed wedding took place in King’s Landing in April the next year. After the wedding, they vacationed in Dorne and while they were there, Robb and Dany’s relationship was announced and people were already predicting a summer wedding the next year and they were right.

The End


End file.
